8 Simple Rules, When Kerry met Bruno
by Kate Granger-Potter
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Kerry after the trip to Europe? Read on! Chapter 7 now up, please R&R!
1. Une Affaire Parisienne

My first 8 simple rules fic, be nice!

I own nothing 8 simple rules related but please R&R!

Ever wonder how Kerry met Bruno in Paris?……. Read on

PHANTOM (Bruno)  
You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . .  
I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . .  
Past the point of no return -no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end . . .  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend …. .

What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . .  
CHRISTINE (Kerry)  
You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . . .  
I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . .  
Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?  
BOTH  
Past the point of no return the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point of no return . . .

(Past the Point of No Return from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera)

Kerry's breath was completely taken away as she strode up the Champs-Élysées, under the Arc de Triomphe towards the famous cathedral of Notre Dame on the clearest night she had ever seen. Every star in the heavens was on show, but as far as she was concerned, not one of them shone as brightly as his eyes. She'd met Bruno about three weeks ago working behind the bar at a near by restaurant, the very restaurant they were walking to now.

This was her heaven on earth. A center of culture, art, fantastic food, but it was Bruno that had made the trip truly perfect. She had the distinct feeling that something huge was going to happen tonight.

She knew she loved this man. She just knew it.

"This was incredible. Thank you" said Kerry as Bruno placed 50 Euros on the table for the waiter.

"For what?"

"For everything. For buying me dinner tonight. For showing me around Paris, everything."

Looking very sad, she looked down and said,

"It just sucks that I have to leave in a few days. I don't wanna go back."

"Look, you're gonna be fine. I'll email you all the time. I mean you're going to get back, you'll see your family, and your friends. You'll forget all about me."

"I could never forget you. Believe me I wont forget you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I ….., oh never mind. I guess it's not important."

"If it matters to you of course it's important. What were you going to say?"

Kerry was stuttering a little now.

"I was gonna say… just that, I mean I…"

"Love me?"

"Yeah. I do, I love you. I mean everything about this trip has been so romantic, and you've been so good to me it just feels wrong to be leaving something this good and wow you really must think I am such a kid for getting like this!"

"I don't think you seem like a kid at all. I think you are an incredible woman Kerry, and in all honesty I've never enjoyed Paris before as much as I have with you. I even think I'm falling in love with you."

With this Kerry was over come by emotion. She leaned over the table and pulled Bruno into a tender kiss. When they broke apart all Kerry said was,

"Come on.", then she took his hand and led him from the restaurant. They walked back along the Champs-Élysées to the little bed and breakfast that Kerry had called home for the last month.

Kerry walks in to the room holding onto Bruno's hand, pulling him inside. She switches on the light and tosses her keys onto a chest of drawers. Bruno pulled her around and kissed her deeply. She pulled back a little, a serious expression on her face

"Something wrong?"

Kerry considered this for a second.

"No"

With this they started to kiss again and Bruno ever so gently laid her on the bed.

Kerry was absolutely right about this being a huge night for her…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, I'm gonna leave it there for now cos I wanna know if you want A) a proper sex scene and then the follow up as shown in the series or B) a Kerry pregnancy storyline….. or both……

This is your fic as much as mine so review and let me know!


	2. Back Home again

Still not mine, just enjoying the writing, no profit yadda yadda yadda.

Thanks to everyone for your great reviews and here's chapter 2!

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was absolutely the most incredible night of her life. They'd spent the next day doing little other than beam at each other. They couldn't spend that night together as Bruno had to work, but the two nights they had with each other before Kerry left were incredible. Candlelight, music and fine wine, it was the Parisian dream. But all good things have to end. Kerry kept as much of a brave face as she could as they drove to the airport. They pulled up, got out of the car and Kerry checked in her bags. All this, in complete silence.

When they got to metal detector Kerry broke. Her resolve, her heart, everything. All she could do was cry uncontrollably into Bruno's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright. I'm coming to Michigan in a few months on my way to Ontario and I have your number, everything is gonna be fine. I promise. I'll call you"

"I love you" were the last words Kerry said to her Bruno before she kissed him and went airside. She cried for the whole eight hour flight home.

Kerry stepped off the plane, a little rested and put her game face back on. She wasn't going to let her mom or Bridget or even that little twerp Rory see her upset about coming home.

"Kerry! Kerry" was Cate's call as saw her daughter turn the corner with her cart into the arrivals area. There were hugs and welcomes and more hugs and gossip all the way home covering every subject, except him. She wasn't ready to talk about him yet. Perhaps she's tell her family about the great guy she'd met after he called. She was sure he'd call the next day, he was a considerate guy, and he'd know how jet lagged she'd be.

It was a week before she started to worry about the fact he hadn't called. Had she written the number wrong? Couldn't he find the country code for the US? But why weren't there even any emails.?

Kerry decided to go downstairs and ask her mom if he'd called for the 100th time. She was getting ready to head out to work.

"Mom, has anyone called for me?"

"No sweetie, you expecting a call?"

"Yeah, this guy I met in Paris, he said he'd call"

"I'll let you know if he does. I'm sorry but I'm running late, I gotta go."

"It's okay. Have a good day."

Why hasn't he called?! Her mind kept playing that question over and over and over. Maybe Bridget could help. I mean if there was one thing she did understand it was boys.

"Kerry you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I slept with him!"

"Shut up…………. OH MY GOD!"

"I know!"

Well at least someone in her family knew now. Ever since that night she'd been able to think of little else. Not that Bridget's reaction was helpful, but she did help eventually. Bruno never called. Now she thought about it, he never even actually said the words. He never said he loved her. After a few months Kerry had moved on and was back with Kyle. Only problem was, true to his word, Bruno came a knocking 5 and a half months later, and this time, it was Kerry that would break his heart.


	3. End of the Bruno saga

A huge thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so pleased you all seem to be enjoying reading this almost as much as I am writing it!

No profit and still not mine, just playing with the characters for a while. Direct quotes from the show are placed in quote marks in this chapter. Enjoy and please R&R!

Once she got over Bruno things started to look up for Kerry. Her and Kyle had a bit of a rough patch but they got back together and are pretty serious. It took her a while but she eventually figured out how she really felt about him. They decided to keep their relationship low key around Bridget and Cate, but they were very happy.

Kerry figured she had a good guy that wouldn't hurt her in Kyle, especially after how nice he was to her under the stands after her sexual exploits had been broadcast to the entire school by her mom via the intercom. That was one of the worst days of her young life and he had supported her unconditionally, wanting nothing in return.

After a while she started to believe that she'd never see Bruno again until she received a very interesting email one Saturday afternoon. All it said was

'Hi.

I won't be offended if you never want to talk to me again but I'm coming to Michigan in 2 weeks and I'd really like to see you again. I'm so sorry for how i let things turn out. I can only hope you'll let me apologise in person

Bruno'

This really was an emotional kick in the gut for Kerry. No word from the guy in nearly five months and now he wants to meet? All the memories of that night came flooding back to her on reading this simple note. He probably had a good reason right?

Her heart was pounding as she replied

Hi

Yes you did hurt me but you know me well enough to know that I don't hold grudges. I would like to meet. Where are you staying while you're over here? We'll work something out.

Kerry x

As she finished writing the reply she got up from her desk to grab a glass of water. She heard her AIM account pick up an unidentified message from Brunodeparis that simply said

Brunodeparis says: 'Kerry?'

Wow. Five whole months of nothing and here he was on AIM. Nervously she started to talk to him and after a few minutes it was like old times again. The ease of the conversation, they way he made her feel comfortable in herself and understood was all there again.

They talked for hours and the subject came to where he would be staying while in the States. Tentatively she said

Carebear52 says: 'you could stay here for a few days if you like."

And he accepted.

The next few weeks of waiting for his arrival were weird. Kyle seemed less interesting to her and she spent as much time as she could talking to Bruno on AIM but how was she gonna react when she saw him again?

The days passed and he arrived. She was so confused. Talking to Bridget she summed up the situation

"Well seeing him is good. And later it could be really really good."

But thankfully Bridget could see right through Bruno. She'd been there through weeks and weeks of Kerry's crying and wasn't about to let this jerk hurt her again.

Because of all the confusion Kerry felt it would be better if he didn't stay at her place and Bruno showed his true colors as he left saying,

"I'll call ya"

Bridget called him on this, asking him to prove he had Kerry's number and when he couldn't Kerry saw for herself what an asshole he really was.

At least She now had some Closure. The Bruno saga was over but a new drama was about to start……………


	4. Could she possibly be?

Not mine, no profit etc etc

Thanks again to all reviewers, you keep me working even when I don't like what I see on the page!

Here's chaper 4!!! I hope you like it! All comments welcome, it's the only way my writing will improve.

**"Overprotected" by Britney Spears**

_Spoken:_  
I need time (time)  
Love (love)  
Joy (joy)  
I need space  
I need me   
(Action!)

Say hello to the girl that I am!  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected  
There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God, I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I tell 'em what I like  
What I want  
What I don't  
But every time I do I stand corrected  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize  
I'm Overprotected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say  
What a girl is to do  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I need… time (love)  
I need… space  
(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

(Action!)

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody's  
Tellin me just what I wanna  
What I what what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I Say No, No  
Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How Am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

Some people call Bridget spoiled, selfish, narcissistic or even shallow, but if there was one thing Bridget was it was a good sister. See Bridget got to be as popular as she is because of one very interesting skill of hers. She was incredibly observant, and coupling this skill with concern for her sister led to some interesting discoveries about Kerry. She'd been acting odd. Granted that was a given after that jerk Bruno used her and discarded her like on old towel, but she was crying a lot, well way more than usual.

Just before Christmas, about 4 months since they'd kicked Bruno out of the house, this behaviour hadn't changed, and had in fact gotten worse. Bridget had no choice now but to talk to her mom about it. One night after school Bridget found her mom making dinner and Kerry watching tv, sprawled out on the couch in a hoodie. She went over to her mom, leaned against the counter and began to talk.

"Mom, d'you think Kerry's putting on weight? See look,"

Kerry stretched out, lifting her hoodie to reveal a stomach that was far more rounded than normal,

"You see that, she's definitely bigger. And when she gave me my top back earlier, you know the really cute blue one that Jenna Sharp totally copied after she saw me and was like oh my god Bridget I love your shirt and I was all like yeah right Jenna this so wouldn't go with those skanky boots you like so much, anyway it was all stretched out."

"Beach, what are you getting at?"

"All I'm saying is…….."

Bridget stopped talking as Kerry walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"God! How can we be out of cheese again!"

"Gees, I'll buy some more ok. I didn't know you liked it so much" said Cate

"Honestly is it too much to ask to have some lousy cheese in the house for a sandwich. I'm going to the store."

Kerry grabbed the car keys from the hook and stormed out of the back door.

"Isn't that like her third cheese sandwich today?" Continued Bridget

"Maybe I dunno, why?"

"Mom think about it, stretched out clothing, a new obsession with cheese which she didn't even like that much two weeks ago and she's been spending hours in the bathroom, especially in the mornings, and given what we know she was doing in Paris… You're a nurse, do the math."

"Oh my god. You don't think she's…."

"I think so, I just don't know if she knows yet ya know?"

"How do we ask her?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm talking to you."

"No Beach, you have to talk to her. She'll listen to you. You gotta convince her to go to a doctor."

"I'll try"

"Oh and Beach, whatever you do, do not call her fat, that's the number one way to piss off a pregnant woman. Well that's if she is"

"Got it. Wow this is gonna be one awkward conversation."

With that Bridget went back upstairs to think about what she was gonna say to her potentially pregnant 16 year old sister.


	5. Confronted with the future

Thanks again to all reviewers! Sorry it's taken a while but here's chapter 5!

Bridget spent the next four days trying to figure out how to talk to Kerry, although this problem was solved when Bridget accidentally walking in on her sister in the bathroom before school.

"Oh crap sorry!" said Bridget as she walked in. When she noticed that Kerry was throwing up she held back her hair and passed her a towel when she was done.

"Thanks" said Kerry

"You ok? You've been doing this every morning this week"

Kerry stood up, flushed the toilet, washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror.

She walked over to the wall and sat down, leaning against it. She put her head to her knees and brushed her hair back with her hands as she looked up, teary eyed, at her sister. Bridget was really worried now.

"Kerry, what's going on?"

"Nothing"

"You don't throw up every morning for nothing. Is it Bruno?"

Kerry gave her sister a dirty look that clearly said 'yes' before replying,

"No. I'll see you at school."

Kerry the left the bathroom and Bridget leant against the sink, thinking.

After school Bridget was sitting in the living room on the coffee table waiting for Kerry to come home. She was restless. Kerry walked into the living room, threw her bag down then slouched on the couch, tired, in front of her sister.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's weird, I've been throwing up every morning this week, but I took

some Tylanol and now I feel ok"

"That's what I thought, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Bridget sighed

"That you're pregnant"

"What!"

"Kerry think about it! You've been throwing up every morning, I know you've missed your period cos there's way too many tampons left in the box, and I don't see you denying it

"Oh my god! You think I'm pregnant! This is ridiculous?!"

Kerry got up to walk out but Bridget sat her back down and handed her a pregnancy test.

"Really?"

"I'm not talking about this now"

"Then when Kerry? In three or four months when you go into labor in the bathroom or on the kitchen floor?! Hell maybe I'm wrong, and if I am I'm really sorry but you need to take this test."

"Bridget"

"Yeah"

"I'm really scared. Like completely terrified"

"I know Kerry, I know. Come on, lets go upstairs and take this thing, I'll wait outside the door"

Bridget took her sister's hand and walked her upstairs, and true to her word, waited outside the door as Kerry took the test, leaving it in the bathroom for the 3 minutes it said to. During that time, the longest 3 minutes of Kerry's life, both sisters sat on Kerry's bed looking at the bathroom door with Bridget holding her sister as if she was awaiting sentence. Not a word was spoken between them. When the time was up Bridget stood up and held out her hand for Kerry to come and look at the test. Kerry just shook her head and Bridget went into the bathroom alone to look. She came out again 30 seconds later and looked at her sister.

"I'll call the doctor" was all she said before she left the room and Kerry burst out into tears.


	6. An appointment with the future

Hey guys, so sorry about how long it's taken to update but I'm school free now so they should be coming thick and fast from now on!! A huge thank you to ALL reviewers, you keep me going when I feel utterly talent-less! Here's chapter 6, I hope you like.

Chapter 6 Who's the daddy?

Kerry was shaking as Bridget walked back in the room

"I got you an appointment for 4.30, we'll have to go in about 10 minutes. That is if you want me to go with you"

"Please come with be Beach, I can't do that alone"

"Ok."

Bridget walked back over to Kerry and hugged her again. It was then they heard Rory and their Mom come home. Bridget turned to Kerry and said,

"You want me to tell her?

"No, thanks, I'm the one who's royally screwed up, I should be the one to tell her"

"It's gonna be okay."

"Easy enough for you to say, you're not the one who's gonna be a single teen mother in a matter of months" Kerry cracked a smile with this and got up and wiped some of the tears from her eyes. She walked to the door but turned back and sat back down.

"You know maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea telling her right now."

"Kerry" Bridget said, looking at her sister in an accusing way.

"What! I'll tell her, I will, I just wanna talk to the doctor first."

"Ok but you gotta tell her soon. She's pretty worried about you"

"Why would she be worried, unless you've been talking to her about this"

"Of course I talked to her about this, I needed to know if I was right, I needed her advice!"

"Right, yeah, sorry, of course you would. I just, God I don't know what to do."

"I know what you're gonna do Ker, first we're gonna go to the doctor and see if you really are 100 pregnant, then, if you are we'll discuss every option with the doctor about your pregnancy and then we'll come home and tell mom, cos no matter what you think right now I know she can help. We'll get through today and leave what come next to tomorrow alright"

"Ok, thanks Beach."

"You're welcome, now come on, get your coat, we got a doctor to see."

Kerry couldn't keep still the whole way to the doctor's office. They walked in and took their seats waiting to be called. All Kerry could hear was the sound of her own breathing and looked around in a daze, as if it wasn't real, as if it was happening to someone else. Her name came up and Bridget guided her into Dr Leng's office. Doctor Leng was a pleasant woman, about 3 years older than their mom and a trusted family friend. She always had a pleasant and reassuring air about her, but even that didn't make what Kerry was about to say any easier.

"So Kerry, Bridget, what can I do for you girls today?"

Kerry stared at the ground.

"Kerry" said Bridget trying to get her sisters attention.

"Oh uh, yeah. Here goes, I think I'm pregnant and I guess I need you to confirm it, or preferably tell me I'm not."

"I see, have you taken a test at home?"

"Yeah"

"and…."

"And it was positive."

"Have you had unprotected sex in the last few months?"

Kerry looked wide-eyed at her sister.

"Kerry it's ok, I can wait outside for a minute if you want to do this in private" said Bridget.

"You know what, maybe that is a good idea. I can tell these questions are just gonna get more embarrassing."

"Ok, I will be just outside. If you need me at all, just wave and I'll come back in."

Kerry nodded and Bridget left the room, giving Doctor Leng a pleasant smile.

"So, Kerry, have you been having unprotected sex?"

"Yes."

"I see, I'm sorry but I have to ask this of a girl your age, was it consensual?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. You'd better come and lay down on the bed so I can feel your abdomen ok, and then I'll go next door and get an sonogram machine."

Again Kerry nodded her compliance and walked across the room and lay down on the bed, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling up her shirt, she was definitely bigger than she had been a few months ago. After a few pokes and prods Doctor Leg rolled her shirt back down for her and said the words Kerry would never forget.

"Well Miss Hennessy it looks like you are pregnant, maybe 4, 5 months along, I'll go get the sonogram and I'll be able to tell better."

"Doctor Leng?" said Kerry

"Yeah Kerry"

"Could you ask Bridget to come in for this?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

She returned a minute later with Bridget and the machine. Bridget walked strait over to Kerry, pulled up a seat next to her head and held her hand as the Doctor prepped the machine. She didn't need to say anything. Doctor Lend lifted Kerry's shirt again and began the sonogram. Kerry looked straight up at the ceiling, still praying it wasn't true. As soon as the tip was pressed to Kerry's abdomen there was no possible way to deny it any longer as they heard the rhythmic thuds of the babies heartbeat. Kerry looked over at Bridget who was smiling at the sight on the screen in front of them. Kerry looked at the screen and saw her child for the first time with her own eyes. It was very small but she could make out toes and fingers and a little head.

"There you are Kerry that's your baby. Would you like to know the sex?"

"You can tell that already?!"

"Sure! We can tell from the fourth month or so, I'd say you're at nearly five months Would you like to know?

"Yeah, I guess"

"It's a little girl"

Kerry started to well up with tears now, overwhelmed, terrified but oddly their was a little bit of something else behind it. Something she hadn't felt for a while. Happiness.

She looked back to Bridget, a smile finally gracing her face but went serious again when she saw Bridget was trying to figure something out.

"Bridge? What is it?"

"We haven't seen Bruno in over six months now. So if you're five months pregnant it can't be his. Kerry, who have you been sleeping with? Who's the father?"

Kerry and Bridget stormed back in the house after the appointment, yelling now.

"Kerry! Tell me!"

"Back off Bridget! I'm gonna tell him and Mom first, then you'll find out!"

Cate came down the stairs

"Tell mom what?"

Both girls froze. Kerry put her hands in her pockets and looked around, not sure which direction to walk in.

"Mom you'd better sit down"

"No thanks I'd rather be standing, what's goin' on?"

"I'm pregnant" Kerry gently bit on her lip waiting for her mother's reply.

"Are you sure? Have you been to the doctor?"

"yeah, we just got back" Kerry walked towards her mother and took the sonogram picture from her pocket, she handed it to her. "That's my daughter" she said as she walked past her mom and went up to her room, leaving Cate to sit down on the couch and stare at the picture. Bridget sat next to her mom and hugged her.

When Kerry was finally alone in her room she took out her cell phone and made a call. "Kyle? Hey it's Kerry, look, I really need to talk to you."


	7. Babies Telling

Here it is, chapter 7, a million apologies for how long this has taken but I have just been through the craziest few months of my life, but I am now back and writing more than ever.

If you like this story/ chapter please R&R! Constructive criticism is most welcome

Much thanks K G-P xx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Babies by Tony Head

A baby in a restaurant  
So tiny her head fit into her father's hand  
And as he looked into her eyes she smiled  
Not bothered by the loudness of the live rock n' roll band  
And as I watched them both I longed to cradle you in my arms again  
All I could really think of was  
That I longed to hold my babies  
A little later that same night  
A child of eight or nine entered the dining room  
She had the pale, poetic grace [of the age  
She was so tired she could hardly keep her eyes from closing  
And as I watched her older sister lay her down between two chairs to  
Sleep  
All that I was thinking was  
That I wanted to hold my babies  
Looking at photographs  
Watching you grow before my eyes  
Remembering the moments the instant  
Before the camera saw them  
And as I smile at all the times we shared, I'm reminded of all the in between  
Christ, how I miss you, both then and now, my babies  
I longed to hold you in my arms, to know you're by my side  
To feel your little hands in mine, to look into trusting eyes  
I longed to be your Daddy, felt guilty for not being there for you  
Oh, how I miss you, my babies

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridget Squeezed her mom one last time and went upstairs after Kerry.

Cate was absolutely dumbstruck. Her little care-bear, pregnant at sixteen. Kerry had always seemed to grown up, smart, mature, she hated to think it but she'd always assumed that if one of her girls got pregnant at a young age it would've been Bridget.

As she sat, staring at this impossible child in a grainy picture, she thought of Paul. What would he say to this? This would probably have been his worst nightmare. He'd always been so protective of the girls, would Kerry have even dared to do what she did if he'd been around. Was she herself to blame?

Cate had to force herself to remember that Kerry was her own person, she couldn't be rained in and that in truth that's something she admired in her baby girl. And now her baby girl was gonna have a baby girl of her own.

She thought of Bridget and Kyle's Home-Ec project where they had to look after a sack of flour as if it were a real baby. She remembered how Bridget had joked that no one would want her if she was walking around with is 'sack of flour'. So many things were gonna change for Kerry now, in fact nothing would be the same.

This Bruno guy had better be there for her…..hold on, Kerry hasn't seen Bruno in months…….Who was the father!! Had Kerry turned into the town bike?!!If it wasn't Bruno then that left……….Kyle?………Ky..le………..KYLE!! The realisation hit Cate hard. They'd been dating since a few weeks after Kerry came back from Europe. Kerry had been going to more parties with Kyle, often coming back after Bridget and looking rather the worse for wear. Was it then that she'd snuck over to Kyle's, had sex with him and come home once she'd had enough?

She continued to stare at the sonogram. Hundreds of thoughts, dozens of emotions running through her. It was then that Rory came down the stairs and walked over to his mom on the couch. He looked over at the picture and broke the silence that seemed to have lasted for hours.

'Cool picture. Who is it? Me, Bridget or Kerry?' asked Rory as he reached for the remote.

'none of the above I'm afraid'

'who is it then?' Rory pushed, Cate did not reply. 'Mom, are you, I mean you can't be, are you?' he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

'No Rory I'm not pregnant' said Cate softly

'Then who's the kid in the picture' said Rory, not quite understanding his mother's reluctance to be the one that told him Kerry was having a baby.

'You sure you wanna know?' she asked him

'well yeah that's why I asked like twenty million times' he retorted in a sarcastic manner.

'It's Kerry's, that Rory, is your future neice'

'Kerry's pregnant' said Rory, half shocked, half disgusted at the thought that Kerry was apparently gettin' some.

'Yeah, crazy huh, I've been sat here trying to think this all through. I honestly do not know what we're gonna do' she said in a tired tone.

'Who's the father' asked Rory, anger starting to show on his young face

just then the doorbell rang, Rory got up to answer it, he saw Kyle through the peephole and opened the door.

'I have my suspicions' said Cate, looking directly at Kyle, Rory saw this accusation and turned his head rapidly between Kyle and his mom, reaching the same conclusion she had, and then turned and smashed his fist as hard as he could into Kyle's face, knocking him to the ground.

Stunned, Kyle put his hand to his lip and yelled at Rory, 'What the hell was that for!"

Rory screamed back at him, 'that's for what you've done to my sister!'

'What! What did I do to Kerry!'

Rory was about to explain to the apparently oblivious Kyle when Cate stepped in and stoped Rory from blabbing.

'You'll find out soon enough Kyle, I'm sure of it. You'd better go upstairs and see Kerry'

With this a rather angry and confused looking Kyle went upstairs and knocked on the girls' bedroom door.

A tearful, 'come in' sounded from inside the room and Kyle nervously walked in to see Kerry sitting on her bed hugging a large pillow, Bridget sitting on the edge of her own bed facing Kerry.

Bridget got up from her bed and headed for the door, Kyle turned to look at her, 'i'll leave you two to it' she said as she left the room to check on her mom.

'Hi' said Kyle as he walked over to the bed and gave Kerry a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her and wiping his bleeding lip again.

'Oh my god! Kyle what happened!' said Kerry as she saw his lip and leaned over to take a look.

'Rory happened' said Kyle, wincing just a little as Kerry moved her fingers around the cut. 'He seemed really mad about something, said I'd done something to you. You are okay right?'

Kerry gave him a little smile and said 'Yes Kyle I'm okay, in fact I'm a little too okay'

'What? I don't understand' said kyle, his typically gormless look on his face.

'Kyle, I don't want you to get mad okay, I couldn't have told you earlier 'cos I only found out for sure today'

'Okay'

Kerry took a deep breath

'Kyle I'm pregnant'

'You're………..'

'Yeah………….'

'Wow'

'Yeah'…

'When……….uh I mean……..uh…….when is it due'

'I don't know yet'

'Oh'

Kyle just sat there in silence for a while before leaning back against the wall.

'I'll have to get a better job now, buy a crib and clothes and stuff. You wanna go to the mall?'

'What?' said Kerry, more than a little thrown by this. Of all the things she had expected Kyle to say this wasn't anywhere even close. 'Why the mall?' she continued, tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

'Well there's this new movie out that I wanted to see, I figured we could make a date of it. And I really have to go to the bookstore. I know I took that health class last year but I really wasn't paying attention and if you're having my baby then I wanna know exactly what's going on.'

Kerry was really proud of her man, 'Right, that's actually a really smart idea Kyle'

'Well I have my moments.'

Kerry smiled and for the first time that day started to relax.

'I love you' said Kerry, relieved at how well he'd taken this life-altering news.

'I love you too'.


End file.
